The present invention generally relates to the field of navigation using a Global Positioning System (GPS).
Current GPS navigation systems (such as handheld, vehicle based, or even phone based GPS navigation systems) can provide simplified diagrams and maps with audio information to provide navigational routing for users. Some of these GPS navigation systems also provide labeled waypoints that can correspond to landmarks along the navigational route selected by the user.
One approach to providing routing for users can be provided by Google, which is summarized on the Internet at the following URL gpsreview.net/google-maps-street-view/.